The invention relates to dispensing apparatuses and particularly to dispensers of bags or other sheet-like materials.
In the dispensing of substantially flat, stacked, plastic bags, it is difficult to arrange the stack so that they are substantially upright, dispensing readily downward via the application of a finger contacting the surface of the topmost bag and drawing the topmost bag from the dispenser in a downward motion of the contacting finger. Further the quick assembly of such a dispenser and readily replacement of the stacked, plastic bags within an assembled dispenser can conflict with feeding from replacement stack in that folds or bags out of sort may jam the mechanical dispensability of the stack.
There remains a need for a dispenser for dispensing individually from a stack of plastic bags contained therein where such dispenser provides for ready replacement of stacks of plastic bags and the dispensing mechanism provides for the ready withdrawal of an individual bag via the motion of a finger.